Queen Silverfrost
Queen Silverfrost Quote TBD''DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES STEAL/COPY/ALTER/BORROW MY FORMATTING OR MY CHARACTER WITHOUT EXPLICIT PERMISSION FROM ME. THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE AND WILL RESULT IN A BAN This character belongs entirely to Solstice the Sandwing Nightwing. Silverfrost appears in Blood_of_Ice_and_Heart_of_Stone as the IceWing Queen. I am gladly accepting art for Silverfrost, either headshot or full-body. Electronic submissions only please! Appearance ''Quote TBD''Silverfrost has ivory white scales, with silver streaks running down her wings, claws, and horns. Her eyes are dark emerald green. She is thinly built, athough quite strong. Her proportions are perfect for an IceWing, and she is generally reckoned to be one of the most beautiful dragons in the entire Ice Kingdom. (Incomplete) Personality ''"If you won’t control yourself, then I won't hesitate to do it for you."''Silverfrost absolutely ''loves ''being Queen. She especially enjoys using her power to do anything she wants, even if it means braking IceWing tradition. For example, marrying a Nightwing or having an albino as her personal messenger. She is relatively immune to being surprised, and she rarely actually gets mad at someone. Instead, she prefers to use her commanding nature and a healthy dose of stern stares, combined with the threat of the Palace dungeons, to deal with rebellious dragons. With anyone else, she is friendly, often overly so. She has no prejudice against the other Tribes or any anomalies (such as albinos or maimed dragons), and completely supports inter-Tribal relations. (Incomplete) History ''"Mother used to say that I wouldn’t stop wobbling around in my shell."' Queen Silverfrost ascended the throne at the age of seven after her mother, the previous Queen, died of pneumonia. Since then, she has re-opened the borders and regularly receives embassies from the other Tribes. Working through her animus, Hoarfrost, she has also commissioned several magic artifacts such as the Seer's Globe (basically a crystal ball, except it allows two-way communication and sight) and Polaris' earrings. She created the Circle of Ministry, which contains seven separate dragons in charge of various aspects of the Kingdom like Defense, Aquaculture and Agriculture, War, and Trade. Each Minister is elected by popular vote from a specific Circle (for example, the Minister of Defense can only be a First Circle dragon) and holds that position for life and answers only to the royal family. When she was 29, she fell in love with and married Starshade, a Nightwing, in complete defiance of IceWing customs. She had one dragonet, Polaris, and doesn't want any others. (Incomplete) Relationships ''Quote TBD''Prince Polaris (Dragonet): Silverfrost loves her dragonet more than almost everything else in the world. However, she is often too busy to see him often or direct his schooling personally, so she appointed Bearberry as his private tutor. When she does see him, she almost always has a surprise for him up her sleeve, and has given him dozens of gifts. She is somewhat annoyed by Polaris' complete non-interest in marriage, and likes dropping hints to him about a future wife. King Starshade (Husband): Starshade means everything to Silverfrost. She absolutely loves his humble, nervous, helpful, gentle nature, and uses him as a refuge of calm in stressful situations. She feels no regrets whatsoever about marring him, and the Kingdom is generally pleased with having them as King and Queen. She feels a secret motivation to prove to the world that IceWings and NightWings ''can ''in fact get along, and tries extremely hard to ensure there are no breaks in her marriage. Drift (Private Messenger): Silverfrost rescued Drift from being executed at hatching for her albino nature. She pitied Drift and decided to take her in after Drift's parents rejected her. Since then, Drift and Silverfrost have become very good friends. Drift looks up to her as a motherly figure, and would go to the ends of Phyrria to serve her. In return, Silverfrost looks on Drift as her closest friend outside of her family (maybe even as a dragonet), and does everything in her power to ensure Drift is treated fairly and equally. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Content (Solstice the Sandwing Nightwing)